


Love, Eternal

by awvibe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awvibe/pseuds/awvibe
Summary: “If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you.”----Winnie the Pooh -- A. A. Milne
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 49





	Love, Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Misanayeon drabble I wrote a while back. And yes I quoted Winnie the Pooh.
> 
> And if the quote wasn't good enough for you, then listen to Trust by Alina Baraz. It was on repeat the whole day I wrote this.

It was Saturday night and Sana was cuddling Mina as she slept when the latter suddenly awoke shivering of fear from the sudden sound of thunder. After feeling the warm body wrapped around her, Mina relaxed in the embrace.

Looking to see that the time was already 10:30pm Mina asked Sana, “Where’s Nayeon unnie?”

Sana smiled and kissed Mina on the forehead. “She’ll be home soon. Remember she had something to do tonight?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Mina pouted as she really missed Nayeon’s touch and presence.

Sana looked at Mina with endearment and sat up to embrace her in a hug. “Hey don’t worry. She’ll be home soon.”

As they sat there watching TV they heard someone walk through the door. Both girls turned around to see Nayeon entering and beginning to take off her coat and shoes. Immediately Mina stood up and rushed over to her to jump into her arms.

Nayeon smiled fondly at the girl as she picked her up and returned her hug. “Hey baby. What’s with the sudden rush? Is everything okay?”

Mina continued to hold Nayeon tightly. “I’m okay. I’m happy you’re home...I just really missed you,” she replied.

“I missed you too Minari.” Mina looked up to give Nayeon a kiss and pulled away to see her eyes sparkle with delight and a cute bunny smile emerge.

Sana then skipped over and laughed giddily as Nayeon kissed her and gave her a hug. “And how are you my darling?”

“I’m perfect now that you’re here baby,” Sana replied with a huge smile.

Nayeon sighed. “I’m sorry I’m home so late but we need to talk.”

Mina and Sana stared at Nayeon with wide eyes and gulped as they had no idea what was to come. Nayeon led them back to the living room where they sat and waited for what she had to say.

They saw how Nayeon looked at them with the most loving eyes but she seemed nervous. Nayeon grabbed the girls’ hands and swallowed hard before she began. “So um I don’t really know where to start. You know we’ve been dating for almost a year. And I don’t regret one moment I spend with you both. I love you both so dearly and I ugh...”

Mina and Sana gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hands signaling her to relax and continue.

Nayeon continued with a deep breath. “Can you both please just close your eyes and hold out your hands?”

They did as told and Nayeon grabbed from her pocket two rings that were the sole reason she was out all night. She spent all day trying to pick out the perfect rings for them and would not allow anything less.

As the cold metal touched their palms they opened their eyes. They continued to stare at the rings awestruck.

Nayeon, fearing their actions, began to speak. “They’re promise rings. I wanted to show you guys how much I love you. You’re both so special to me and I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you both. My life would probably be a mess and in shambles. And I know sometimes I can be annoying and a constant tease but I—“

Nayeon was shut up by a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against hers. Mina had lunged at her before she could finish and in less than a second Nayeon fell into the kiss. She continued to lovingly kiss Mina until her lungs screamed for oxygen.

“Baby you ramble too much when you’re nervous. I love it. I love you,” Mina said with diamond tears in her eyes.

Next to her Sana was bawling her eyes out and constantly sniffling. She immediately grabbed Nayeon and gave her a bone crushing hug while pecking her face.

“What did I do to deserve you Im Nayeon? Gosh I love you so much,” Sana replied in between her crying. 

Nayeon smiled brightly and kissed both of them passionately. She held them tightly so as to never let them go. 

“So I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Nayeon asked as they both nodded against her and they all stayed there for the rest of the night holding and kissing each other. 

As Mina and Sana drifted off to sleep, Nayeon recalled Sana’s question from earlier. She smiled to herself and whispered, “No. What did I do to deserve the love of you both?”


End file.
